Meeting Lori
by theshakedown
Summary: Future Hall of Famer has a chance encounter with a witness at a local gentleman's club. After a numerous shots of Jack Daniels, they end the night together, not expecting what lies in the 9 months ahead. Yes, re-write due to writer's block! D:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This story is my current project. I posted this story before yet stop posting because I didn't know where it was going. Now, I got it. I plan on this being a three part series. After a full month of editing this story over and over again, I'm ready for the public to see. Readers, I hope you love this just as much as I loved writing this. **

**Of course, reviews will help me. Good or bad. Yay's or nay's. Give them to me.**

The breeze of the windy city blew the wavy brown hair of twenty-six year old Lori Taylor. Living in Chicago her entire life, she embodied the city from the way she talked to the way she walked. Sitting on the CTA train heading towards Madison Ave, she wrestled with her pen and pad humming a melody in her head.

Love, love, love remains the lost light in my…darkest

"**Now approaching Madison. You exit on left at Madison."**

With her 27th birthday rapidly approaching, 'What am I going to do with my life?' pops in her head. An aspiring songwriter living in a small apartment uptown, at night, she is at the job that she desperately cannot bear any longer. From the racial comments, gender discrimination, and being simply manhandled by hopeless men who come there to "relax", Lori just cannot get a break.

That same windy breeze does not stop the rowdy group of men from entering the Gentlemen's club, Bottoms Up. Stressed, after a hard night at work, the oldest of the pack orders the first round of drinks. With the odor of Jack Daniels beginning to linger on their clothes, the night of endless possibilities begins.

"Guys, do you know one of the best things about the life we live?" One man said.

"The money!" the blonde man said.

"No. Wait who are we kidding, it's all about the money!"

In the mid 1980's, the franchise of the wrestling industry was at its peak. Along with nationwide coverage, the wrestlers, themselves, were involved in the transition, meaning: more pressure, more stress, less sleep for the leading men on the roster. Business aside, the group sat dazzled as women removed each layer of clothing as dollars filled the floor.

"Here is a toast to Bret and I on our win tonight. And to a night be full of laughter, good times and fine ladies," Jim Neidhart said.

The men shouted a roaring "Cheers" while taking shots.

"Man, you seem down. What is going on?" Jim said.

"I'm fine. Just taking this moment in," Bret said smiling.

Just at the starting point of his career, Bret Hart just won the WWF Tag Team Championship with Jim. To outsiders, his life may seem ideal but the pressure was getting the best of him.

"Rudy, I'm sorry I'm late," Lori said, entering the backdoor of the club.

"Lori, this is the third time this week," Rudy said. "I'm going to have to cut your pay. Now get out there. We have a disruptive gang tonight."

Lori wraps the apron around her curvy waist. Then wearing a skintight red polo shirt that hugged her caramel frame, she undoes the first two buttons. Carrying her pen and pad and putting on a million dollar smile, she makes her rounds.

"Hello boys! Hope you are having a good time at Bottoms Up. I am Lo and I will be your waitress for the rest of the evening. Another round of drinks?" Lori asks.

Analyzing every feature she had to offer, the guys gawk at Lori, especially Bret.

Jimmy Hart finally spoke up, "Another round of Jack pretty lady."

"Ok, I'll have that right out." Lori says walking away smiling.

"Oh, this night keeps getting better." Bret said.

An hour and many shots later, the once noisy group stumbles around the club, girl to girl. Bret spent the majority of the night not eyeballing the half naked women on the platform.

"You gunna talk to her?" Jim asked.

"Who?" Bret said.

"The waitress, bro. Get the move on before someone else does." Jimmy advised.

Not giving them his full attention, he kept gazing.

"Looks like you have a fan," fellow waitress Angela said, pointing in Bret's direction.

Lori laughed, "Yes, I've become aware of that. He is very attractive."

"He is more than eye-catching sweetheart," Angela said. "That man is going to be famous one day and basically loaded!"

"Really?" she said fascinated. "For what?"

"Wrestling. You know that WWF stuff. My boyfriend is really into it." Angela said.

Lori turns full-circle where Bret and she catch eyes. A little before midnight, confidently, she marches over to him and asks if he wants another drink. Timidly, he nodded. Then allows her to walk away. Throughout the rest of the night, he is constantly kicking himself.

"These girls are amazing." Bret hears one of his friends yell from across the room.

"Oh yeah." Bret said quietly to himself.

"Strippers not your forte?" a voice behind Bret said.

He turns around to see Lori standing there with her hand on her hip.

"Not really," Bret chuckled.

Lori takes the seat next to him, "We have something in common. I am not fond of strippers either."

"Well, looks like you are in the wrong profession." Bret jokingly said.

"I don't plan to be a waitress forever you know."

"So then, what is it you plan on becoming?" he asked.

"A songwriter," Lori paused. "Ok fine and wrestling is such a realistic career." Lori said sarcastically.

"I never said it was," he said.

One of the few left in the club by the AM, the conversation between the pair seemed to get deeper as the amount of alcohol increased.

"So she broke things off with me because she couldn't deal with my life style."

"That's awful," Lori slurs touching his hand. "She's missing out."

Feeling a spark go through his body by her straightforward touch, Bret could not help but smile at that compliment.

"Thanks," he clears his throat. "So are you seeing anyone?"

Lori giggles flirtatiously, "Oh no. I don't do relationships."

"So you've lived in Chicago all your life."

"Born and raised. You?"

"I am Canadian."

"Ahh, a foreigner." Lori says. "I've never been there. Is it nice?"

"If you ever need a peaceful vacation spot, Canada is the way to go."

"In that case, if I'm ever in the area you have to show me around sometime." Lori said leaning closer to him. They stared at each other's lips.

"Bret! We're getting ready to go." Jim said slowly as he realized he was interrupting something. "You going to introduced me?"

"Lori, this is my friend Jim Neidhart."

"Glad to meet you Jim." Lori said holding out her hand.

Jim takes her hand and kisses it, "It's always a pleasure to be in the present of a lovely lady."

Bret laughed at his friend's flirtatious ways. "Alright, I think that is enough." He separated their hands.

"Meet you back at the hotel." Bret said.

Seconds into the uncomfortable silence, Lori said. "Do you want to go back to my place?"

He simply responds, "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

A short moment after stepping foot outside the club, an intoxicated Lori collide with Bret in an intense kiss, taking him by surprised.

"Taxi!" Bret yelled.

As soon as the cab arrived, the duo leaped into the car to prolong their make-out session. Without missing a beat, Bret and Lori investigated every inch of each other to the dismay of their taxi driver. He removed his jacket as she alters the placement of her bangs out of her face and puts the rest of her wavy locks into a bun. Hitting a few funny turns along the way did not stop them. Ultimately taking a few breaths every now and then, soon they arrived at Lori's apartment building.

"Here is twenty bucks man," Bret said.

"But it's only fifteen," the driver corrects him.

"Well, looks like it's your lucky night too."

Bret sprints to Lori's side. When inside the building, she reaches for his hand as they jet to the elevator. To their disappointment, they were not the only one in the elevator. Waiting to arrive at her floor, the enthusiasm died down. Feeling this burden, when they get to the room Bret resulted to small talk.

"This is a nice building."

"Why thank you." Lori said. "To forewarn you, it's almost certainly a mess in here."

Once inside, Bret evaluates her apartment. Run DMC, Bon Jovi and Madonna posters on the wall, a variety of candles by each window and the black piano in the center of the room. In addition, several pairs of bras and panties alongside other clothing covered the floor.

"This is my pad," Lori said trying to pick up a little. "Do you want anything more to drink?"

"First off, if we both have anything else to drink, I will absolutely be throwing up tomorrow morning. Second, You don't have to pick up for me." Bret said as he stood in front of her, forcing everything in her hands to fall.

"Alright." Lori leaned for a kiss from Bret but instead he picked her up and went down the hall.

"Where am I going?" Bret asked barely tripping on his own feet.

Lori pointed to the second door on the left where he kicked the door open with his foot. Once in the room, he directed her toward to bed. Positioning her in the center, he laid on top of her. Lori stripped off Bret's t-shirt exposing his well-built pecks.

"Your pretty." Lori slurred.

Bret just laughed at that remark and took off her polo bringing to light her black lace bra. Tracing his fingers along her bra, she makes it easier by taking it off herself. Immediately, Bret cupped her breast with his mouth making the moans begin. Her hand attempt to undo his pants was unsuccessful. Moving away from her breast, Bret moved to her neck while unbuckling his pants. Forcefully, Lori detached his pants and boxers uncovering his naked body.

"Now this isn't fair." Bret said.

He removed her jeans leaving her in her panties. Running kisses down her stomach, once he arrived at her lower region he yanked off her panties with his teeth. Lori pulled him eye-level with her.

"Do you have coverage?" Lori asked.

Bret nodded, turning around towards the right side of the bed to find his pants. Briefly going to every pocket, he does not find one.

Squirming in the bed, "Hurry up!" Lori moaned.

Bret did just that.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight reflected from the bedroom window to wake up a hung-over Lori. Wiggling in her bed, she rubs her eyes. 'Ugh, big mistake' she thought as she opened her eyes to see that her palms were black from her leftover mascara and eyeliner.

"You look like a raccoon." Bret groaned turning to face her.

"Oh, thank you." Lori said getting up and going to the bathroom.

While she got her face together, Bret sat up trying to rethink the following nights events. Peaking under the sheets, he finds out that he is not wearing pants.

"Shit." Bret blurts out and getting out of bed.

"Yes, we did." Lori said walking out of the bathroom. "Come back to bed, it is only 9 a.m."

"I can't," Bret said putting on his pants. "I have to get on the road."

"Oh." She said clearly let down. "Well, do you want me to make you breakfast or something?"

Putting on his shirt, "Alright."

30 minutes later, the visibly uncomfortable pair sat at Lori's small dinner table eating pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"So do you just work at the club?" Bret asked.

"Yes plus I work at the music store around the corner during the day" Lori added.

"That's really cool." He said taking a mouthful of pancakes.

"Good?"

"Delicious."

"So where is your next stop?"

"Cleveland, then Pittsburg." Bret said taking a sip of orange juice.

"You finish." Lori asked taking up their plates.

"Well, I guess I'm off." Bret said putting on his jacket.

"Yeah. Have a safe trip."

They shared an uneasy hug as he walks out the door.

"Oh, the awkward morning after sex is now over." Lori said to herself then heading back to sleep.

Before Bret entered the hotel room, he prepared himself for the questions and taunting.

He walked in to the room full of men watching TV with beers in their hand.

"Damn." He whispered.

"Wow, look who finally decided to come back." Davy Smith laughed.

"Come on guys, I am not in the mood."

"But you are in the mood to stay out all night with a beautiful woman." Jimmy said.

Bret just shook his head and sat on the bed.

"So was it with that fine-looking waitress at the club?" Jim asked.

It was silence, "Of course." Bret said confidently.

Hoots and hollers soon followed by all the men.

"So how was it?" Jimmy asked.

"Seeing that I was drunk, pretty amazing."

"Is it true what they say about black women in bed?" Jim asked.

"Definitely." Davy paused while everyone stared at him. "Definitely that's something I'd also like to know more about." He blushed.

"So how was last night?" Angela asked.

"Nothing….. more than exciting." Lori said as she sat down with Angie for lunch.

"Oh. Details?"

"He is a sexy and sweet guy. He recently broke up with his girlfriend."

"Rebound?" Angela said taking a bite of her salad.

"Maybe, but I probably won't ever see him again." Lori said.

"I don't know how you can do it. One night stand after another."

"Guess I don't see it like that."

"I mean, don't you want to settle down?" Angela questioned.

Lori exhaled, "Naturally, but Angie I also want to meet the right guy and have him sweep my off my feet before that."

"For that to happened, you have to first allow someone to do that you know."

"I know. I know."

Just then, Lori felt a rumbling in her stomach. Thinking nothing of it, they continued their lunch discussion about the week events as Bret speeded down the highway to Cleveland. Both imagining, they would never cross paths again.


	4. Chapter 4

On the East Coast, Bret was tying his ring boots before his promo with the Hart Foundation. He saw himself quivering.

_I hate talking in front of that camera._

He heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

"Mr. Hart. Jim and Jimmy are waiting for you outside."

Grabbing his jacket, he went to the hall.

"You ready man," Jim said hitting him on the back.

"I guess,"

"I know you're always nervous so your main man Jimmy has come up with a solution," he said pulling out these pink glossy shades out of his pocket.

Bret smirked, "That'll do Jimmy. That will do.

Five weeks following their run-in, both appeared to have forgotten about it. With Bret's rising career, he is now one of the "good guys" in the wrestling corporation. Turning face also meant taking on the nickname "The Pink and Black Attack" and a continuous feud with The British Bulldogs and the Killer Bees. Lori, on the other hand, is having success as the new regular act at the trendiest club in Chicago, Marti's.

"I'm nervous," Lori said as Angela does her make-up.

"You'll do fine." She insured her.

"Angie, I am not a singer. I just need to money. Plus, I've been feeling sick all week. I just hope I don't' throw up out there."

"Just don't think about it." Angela said finishing her lips. "Ok, stand up. Let me look at you."

Standing up and looking in the mirror, "I look,"

"Gorgeous." A voice said.

"Tina! You made it!" Lori said running up to her and giving her a hug.

"This is my best friend Angie. Angie this is my big sister, Tina."

Angela and Tina shook hands. "It's finally nice to meet you."

"You guys really think I look good." Lori asked them.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Miss Taylor, five minutes." club worker said.

"Alright thanks."

"This is it," Tina said.

Walking to the stage, Lori was on edge.

The crowd clapped as Angela and Tina screamed when she got on stage.

"Alright, how is everyone doing tonight?" Lori said.

"Good. Good. Well I'm Lori and I will be the new singer here a Marti's so sit back, order some drinks and dance as I sing a classic, 'Fever'."

The bass guitar and drums began the opening notes, "Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that is so hard to bear. You give me fever." Lori sung extremely sultry.

"Fever, till you sizzle. What a lovely way to burn. Oh, what a lovely way to burn!" Lori bowed as the audience applauded.

"Thank you!" Lori shouted.

Unexpectedly, she felt a razor-sharp pain in her belly as if she was about to gag.

"Well, uh. We are going to take a ten-minute break. Enjoy this incredible band here tonight." Lori hurried to the restroom. Tina and Angela soon followed.

"Lo, are you okay?" Tina asked.

Instead of an answer, she got the sound of her throwing up.

"She's been like this all week," Angela told Tina.

"Sis, have you missed your period?"

"I don't, ugh." Lori paused to go throw up yet again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tina said.

Lori finally came out of the stall. "What did you ask me?"

"Listen Lori. When was the last time you had your period?" Tina asked

"Tina, don't talk to me like I am a child." Lori said getting a paper towel to wipe her mouth.

"Just answer the question Lori."

"I don't know okay!" Lori yelled. "It has been a while."

"Do you think your…" Angela asked.

Lori laughed, "Your funny Angie."

Through the mirror she saw Tina's unhappy facial expression, "I am not pregnant."

"Well, just to make sure, after the show we are going to buy a test."

Beginning to get annoyed, Lori agreed and headed back on stage to finish her set.

_The context of the "Fever" song belongs to Eddie Cooley and John Davemport._


	5. Chapter 5

Bret headed towards the dressing room to get ready with sweat oozing down his face for another night out with the boys.

"Good match tonight,"

"Thanks Vince."

"You know, why don't you come in my office for a second." Bret walked into the office of the owner of the World Wrestling Federation, Vince McMahon.

"I have been watching your matches and how the fans react to you very closely and I think you might be ready for single's competition." Vince said going through some paper work.

Bret filled with excitement. This was what he was waiting for since he got with the company. "That'll be great. Thank you Vince, thank you." He said eagerly.

"Yet this isn't guaranteed. I do have to run this through the creative department."

"Of course." Then it finally hit him. This would be the end of the Hart Foundation. "So what will happened to Jim and Jimmy?"

"Well," the phone started ringing. "I have to take this. We will certainly discuss this later."

He left his office feeling a series of emotions. He was thrilled that he would finally get the spotlight yet scared of the pressure of that same spotlight.

"Bret, what were you doing in Vince's office?" Davy asked, walking up behind him.

"He wants to put me in single's competition."

"Congratulations."

"Yeah, well it isn't positive yet." Bret added.

"So, have you told the boys?"

"No, not yet. I don't plan to until I know for sure."

At the waffle house, Bret and his friends enjoyed their midnight fix of breakfast cracking jokes and of course talking about women.

"So I turn to Ellie, and say just because we have a three year old daughter our sex life is over? And you know what she told me?" Jim said.

"Yes," all the married men said.

"Glad I'm not married with children," Bret said.

"Bret, when I got with you sister I felt the same way," Davey said. "Shockingly, it's not that bad."

"Yeah, it's useful to come home from a bad day and you know she'll know exactly what to do or say to make everything alright." Jimmy said.

Bret just sat and listened to the boy's horror stories of marriage and kids reflecting on when he will finally settle down.

"Well, when do you plan to get married?" Jim asked.

"Man, I have so much baggage." Bret said honestly. "I doubt anyone will put up with me."

"It's midnight. I doubt any grocery store is open." Lori said as she walked the streets with Tina and Angela.

"Sure there is." Tina said.

"There's one!" Angela pointed out.

Lori sighed, "You know girls this is absolutely ludicrous."

Once down the female product aisle, Lori looked at her fate.

"Which one do I get?" Lori asked.

"All of them." Tina said.

They overstuffed their shopping cart with pregnancy tests.

"Someone expecting?" the woman at the cash register asked.

"Hopefully not." Lori said.

The woman smirked, "Alright then. That'll be 26.32."

As soon as they pulled in to Lori's apartment building, she began to become anxious.

_When was the last time I had sex? Who was it with?_

The girls scattered the test all over her bed, "Ok, you ready?" Tina asked, handing her the first of many test.

Lori shook her head, took a water bottle from Angela and went into the bathroom panicky as ever.

Ten minutes and four tests later, "What does blue mean?" Lori asked through the bathroom door.

"Positive."

"Shit!" Lori yelled. "Give me another."

Angela knocked on the door, "Here's one."

"Thanks."

17 minutes and 13.5 tests later, "It's thumbs up!" Lori sighed with relief.

"I don't think that's good," Tina said.

20 minutes and 16 tests later, Lori sobbed, "Whats two pink lines?"

She heard no answer.

Angela and Tina tried to get Lori to come out of the bathroom.

"Come on Lo, open up." Angela said knocking on the door.

"I want to be left alone," Lori cried.

"We will get through this. We'll sit down and help you figure all this out." Tina said.

Lori finally came out of the bathroom when she saw her best friend and sister sitting on her bed bearing concern looks.

"Sit down love."

"OK, when were you supposed to have you period?"

"Well, about four or five weeks ago."

Tina looks through her calendar, "So the week of the 1st, does that ring a bell?"

"No, it doesn't"

"Oh! Oh! That week was really busy at the club." Angela noted.

"Your right Angie, we had a really rowdy group of," Lori paused.

"Oh my god."

"What? What?" Tina questioned.

"Angie, him! That wrestler."

"What wrestler?" Tina asked.

"Are you sure?" Angela said.

"Yes, remember because we have lunch the day after."

"That's right. It is him!"

"Who is him?" Tina asked again.

"Bret, Bret uh…something or another. We met the night that him and his friends were at the club. We talked and did shots the rest of the night. I took him back here and yeah."

"Well, did you get his number? I mean you have to tell him."

Lori laughed, "No, that's out of the question. I mean, I don't have to tell him. Do I?"

"I sure as hell wasn't ready to be a mom," Tina said. "But I got through it and you will to."

Angela and Tina kept trying there best to encourage, a broken down, Lori.

"Here, I will call Travis. He is into wrestling and he'll probably know when their next show is." Angela said going into the kitchen.

"What am I going to tell mom," Lori sobbed.

Tina sighed. Their mother was not the easiest person to talk to about these things. Especially when she finds out that Bret happens to be white and a wrestler.

"Maybe you will be skinny pregnant and she won't notice," Tina laughed.

"Haha, Tina."

Angela walks into the room smiling, "They have a show tomorrow night in St. Louis. If we leave now, we can make it!"

Tina gets up and finds a suitcase from Lori's closet, "What are you doing?" Lori yelled.

"Get up and pack. We need to get on the highway."

"Okay! Okay! We need to think this thing out. What is going to happen when we get there? We have no hotel room, no tickets for this show. Let's think this through." Lori said.

"Have you underestimated your big sister? I have connections. Now, shut up and start packing."


	6. Chapter 6

"You do know the speed limit is 70 not 85." Lori noted.

"Will you just let me drive please," Tina said.

"Alright, alright." Lori put her hair in a ponytail. "You know, I am not saying that I am scared but I'm just worried."

"Lo, it's okay to say that you are scared. I know I would be." Angela said.

"I met this guy once. I thought he used a condom."

"You thought wrong," Tina added.

Lori groaned, "Obviously so."

"You might not be pregnant, "Angela said. "You should speak to your physician."

"But prepare for the worst," Tina said.

"Thanks sis for your support," Lori said sarcastically.

"So what are you going to say to him?" Angela asked.

Lori laughed, "'Hey, I am pregnant and you're the father!' Oh what a great way to start a conversation"

"Don't do that." Tina said. "Let him down easy and gently."

"Was I let down easy and gently?" Lori said, "No, I wasn't! I am going to have to sacrifice everything: my career, my dreams, my goals, my body, my…virg," Lori paused. "I have to throw up."

Tina swung to the side of the road and Lori ran out.

"I really feel sorry for her," Angela said.

"I do too but she'll feel a lot worst 9 months from now." Tina said.

Lori wakes up to the morning St. Louis traffic. Stretching, she sees a sleeping Angela and Tina on the phone.

"Come on Kevin, don't do this to me." Tina yelled. "Don't fuck with me. Who pays you? Yep, I do. Just take over my patients you understand me. Thank you. Wait, I love you baby. Tell the kids I love them too."

Lori laughed, "You are so mean to that man."

"When you get married, men become wrapped around our fingers. So he should be used to it by now"

"Pretty hotel," Angela said.

"You wake." Lori said.

"I was, just listening to Tina screaming at her husband."

After the girls checked in to their Hilton, they begin to plot the night's events.

"Ok, here is the plan," Tina said. "You have to look hot, sexy, whatever to sink him in. Then you let him have it."

"Then you lecture him on the condom incident," Angela said.

"Right, then you two figure this out calmly. You got it."

"Hot, scold, calm. I think I got it. Now, what should I wear?"

At 7:00, the girls walked into the arena. Angela and Tina wearing red and black glossy tank tops, jeans and open toed shoes with Lori wearing a yellow babydoll dress with white high heels.

"We look hot," Angela said, noticing the looks on each man face.

"I can't walk in these for long," Lori said practically stumbling over her own two feet.

"We are almost at our seats." Tina said pointing towards the center.

"Shit Tina, we're so close, we can basically feel the sweat." Lori joked.

"Hey this Bret guy has to notice you."

"It's as if these men haven't seen woman in years," Angela said, leaning over the Lori.

"How is everyone doing tonight here in St. Louis," a man standing in the ring said. "Alright, let's get this night started."

A piercing shrill from the sound speakers made the crowd go wild and two men came down the ramp in pink and black jackets, tights and shades with another shorter man with a microphone.

The energy Bret felt each time he went through that curtain was indescribable. He walked down to the right side of the ring.

Slapping hands with the fans before he got into the ring, he farther down he met Lori's hand.

"I think that's him," Lori said.

"That is him! Make eye contact!" Angela yelled.

Lori flashed a smile when Bret began to walk down her side of the ring.

She smiled as Bret stopped in front of her. Bret took off his pink shades and put them on Lori, winked at her and got in the ring.

"OK, I have him noticing me!" Lori said. "Now, what."

Tina and Angela thought for a second while, the match in the ring went out.

With Bret just tagging out of the match, his mind wondered. 'What was she doing here?" he thought. Naturally, his eyes met hers on many occasions.

"He is so checking you out," Angela said.

"Oh be quiet Angie."

As soon as the match ended, Bret and the other half of the Hart Foundation celebrated. When the fans died down, he leaped outside the ring.

"He's coming over here," Tina whispered.

"Hi, Lori." Bret said.

"Hey," Lori said gazing at his muscles.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well honestly,"

"Mr. Hart, we need you backstage. The next match is about to start."

Bret leaned over to whisper into Lori's ear then speedily ran towards the back.

"What's going on?" Tina said.

"Girls, this night is going to be more amazing than we expected."

"What are we doing?" Tina asked again.

"I don't know what you guys are doing, but I am going out to dinner with Bret," Lori said giggling.


	7. Chapter 7

As the sea of people exited the arena, the girls wait with Lori for any sign of Bret. She debates every waking emotion running through her body. Disputing whether to even tell Bret of the microscopic embryo in her belly, Lori prepped for their first encounter in months.

"Nervous?" Angela said.

"That would be an understatement." Lori said exhaling intensely.

"She'll be fine," Tina said. "Just don't chicken out."

A silver truck pulled up in front of them with a black haired man in the drivers seat.

"It's him,"

"Ok, you will be great," Tina said.

Lori was stumbling to the truck. Anxious, she waved back to Angela and Tina as they drove off.

"Nice truck," Lori said.

"Thank you, so what brought you to the show tonight." Bret said

Lori felt her palms sweat, "Well, it was just a random decision. Plus, we had a lot of fun that night so we should do it again."

Bret smiled at her as he drove into the Chinese restaurant. Bret hopped out of the truck to rush to open the door for Lori. Flattered by the gesture, they walked into the diner, hand in hand. Once seated, Lori was determined to tell him the real reason for her surprise visit.

"I hope you like Chinese food," Bret said.

"I love it,"

"What can I get you guys?" the waiter said.

"I'll have a coke, Sweet & Sour Chicken and Moo Coo Gai Pan with fried rice." Bret said.

"I'll have the same," Lori said handing him the menus.

Lori could feel the tension at that table rising. Sticky palms, quivering legs, and dry throat, she decided that it was time.

"Okay, there is a another reason why I came here tonight," Lori said.

"I knew it," Bret said. "So what is it?"

"You know?" She questioned.

"I think I have an idea so tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

Bret had no facial expression, no emotion and just sat stunned.

"Here is your food," the waiter said feeling the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Uh, enjoy your meals."

"I don't know," he mumbled

"Bret…"

"What did you say?" Bret asked.

"I'm pregnant. You're the father."

"No."

"No? What's that supposed to mean?"

"No, it can't be right." Bret said getting irritated.

"That's what I said. I thought you had protection."

Lying Bret said, "I thought I did too. But I was drunk."

"Fine, whatever. I am just letting you know." Lori said annoyed and began ignoring Bret. The rest of the evening was in utter silence. When Lori was done with her food, she walked out restaurant. Bret paid for the check and followed her.

"Lori, wait!" Bret said catching up with Lori.

"Just go away!"

"No, wait. Please." He sat her down on a bench. "Maybe I didn't handle that too well."

"You think. Can you just take me back to the hotel please?" Lori said on the verge of tears.

Before getting to Lori's hotel, he attempted to talk to her but no respond.

"Please say something," Bret said.

No answer.

"Lori!"

"Pull over,"

"Why?"

"Just pull over!"

Bret pulled over on the side of the rode then Lori could throw up. He hurried out of the car and held her hair. Feeling disgusted and embarrassed, Lori just started crying.

Not knowing what to do or say, Bret just stood there, watching her sob and scream. Finally, he just decided to hug her as she cried on his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay," Bret whispered.

"It will?" Lori said looking up to him.

"Of course it will. I mean we're having a baby!"

Lori started to laugh, "Your thrilled? You are not scared."

"I am both but I am trying to be optimistic with the excitement factor."

"So your with me on this," Lori asked.

At that moment, his world collapsed around him. A baby. Along with Lori, this little boy or girl was going to be the main priority in his life. No more selfishness, it was time to live in reality, this also meant that when it came to wrestling, there was no room for failure. His new family was counting on him: physically, emotionally, and financially.

"Yes, I am with you 110."

The next morning, Bret had to make a few difficult phone calls.

"Bret is that you," Stu Hart said.

"Yes Dad, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, I'm good. However, you do not sound to good. What is going on son?

Bret chuckled, "You have no idea. Old man, I am in some trouble."

"What kind of trouble you in?"

"Dad, do you ever regret having Smith at such a young age?" Bret asked.

"Honestly, no. Everything happens for a reason. You cannot force it and take the good with the bad. Just deal with it and move on." Stu said.

Bret was silent.

"Now, what did you do?"

"How would you feel to be a grandfather again?" Bret joked.

"Helen! Get in here!" Bret heard his father say in the background.

"Is it true sweetheart," Helen Hart said picking up the phone.

"Yeah, mom."

"Well then Bret, who is the mom to be?"

"Her name is Lori Taylor. We meet in Chicago."

"You know you have to bring home right," Helen said.

"I will mom."

"Be here next weekend," Helen said. "No questions asked."

An hour and half later, Bret was at the arena to have a meeting with Vince McMahon about becoming a solo competitor.

"Vince, look, you know that I love being honest and truthful so I am just going to be straight forward with what's going on" Bret said.

"Shoot,"

"Last night, I was notified that I am going to be a father."

Vince smiled, "Then congratulations Bret."

"Thank you Vince. Now about breaking away from the Hart Foundation.

"Well now, lets not get ahead of ourselves. With a baby on the way, I am sure that you would want the mom to be as much as possible."

"Of course," Bret said confused.

"So, she is welcome to come on the road with us whenever you or she please, but that also means the road towards becoming a singles competitor is going to have to wait."

He choked up a bit, "Oh, okay."

Vince walks Bret to the door, "Well, good luck with everything."

He shut the door not only in Bret's face but also on his vision on moving up in the WWF. Not wanting to blame anyone, the advice from his father lingered in his head.

"You cannot force it and take the good with the bad. Just deal with it and move on"


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell do they wear in Canada?" Lori asked herself as she hears the phone ringing.

"Hello."

"You have something to tell me don't you?" she heard a stern voice say.

"Hi grandma."

"That's not funny Lori Diane. Your not even married?"

She sighed, "I am aware of that mother. You know, things happen for a reason."

"And thing shouldn't happen for a reason as well."

That's one thing Lori love and hated about her mother. She was right most of the time but still had a way to make her victims look stupid.

"Now, who is the young man?"

"His name is Bret Hart. He's a wrestler."

"Wrestler? Wrestler! Have you lost your mind?"

"Mom"

"Don't mom me. Maybe you and Mr. Hart need to talk about fixing this problem."

"That's out of the question." Lori said unyielding.

"Then you better prepare for the worst and you"

"Listen, I love you Mom. I really do but you always say how I don't ask like an adult. Now I have to call Bret. I'm visiting his parents tomorrow and maybe we'll come see you next time."

"Fine Lori dear, be careful"

Lori threw the phone on the ground and screamed out loud then the phone started to ring.

"Ugh Mom! Hello!"

"Lori?"

She smiled, "Hey Bret. Sorry about that. I just got off the phone with my mother."

"I'm guessing she didn't take it so well."

"That's an understatement, " she mumbled. "Anyways, I'm almost done packing…3 hours later!"

"I told you want to bring," Bret laughed. "You don't have to impress my family."

"The hell I don't. If the family hate me, it will never work."

_She wants this to work. Check._

"You better get some sleep. We have a long drive ahead, 23 hours."

"23?!"

The following morning "the parents to be" headed out of Chicago at five in the morning. Bret, with both hands firm on the wheel, felt the tension in the car. For some reason, he felt panicky and uncomfortable. Lori turned to Bret from time to time admiring his thirty year old perfect body, budging muscles, every so perfect jaw line, long black hair with...

"Lori…"

She shook her head, "Yeah."

"You ok?"

Lori nervously nodded and turned around to search through her purse to pull out her notebook and pen and started to write.

"What are you writing, a song?

Smiling, "I guess you could say that."

"Well…could you read me one?"

"Not until it's finished of course." She looked up at the sunrise. "So what is your family like?"

"Wow, where to I begin. My mom and dad, Stu and Helen have been married for over 30 years and had 12 kids."

"12 kids! God your mom is a strong woman. I love her already." She said. "So 12 brothers and sisters. Who should I look out for?"

"Well, my younger brother Owen is like my best friend and he is a joker. He'll love you. Oh and I'm close to my oldest brother Smith too."

"What about your sisters?"

"All of them are exactly like my mother and us boys are just like my dad."

"That sounds logical."

"So umm, if anyone says anything you're my girlfriend." Bret said nervously taping his fingers on the wheel.

Lori's dimples popped out as she smiled, "You calling me your girlfriend?"

"Yes. Yes I am." He smiled.

"Well then….boyfriend…tell me about wrestling. I mean if I'm going to be in a wrestling family, I need to know a thing or two."

Five hours later, Bret watched as Lori began drifted off the sleep on his shoulder. They spent that time discussing wrestling, music, and relationships and even moving in together.

"So, you really think we could find a little apartment in Calgary?"

"Of course. Until, we can get something better of course. My mom actually suggested it. You need to 'nest' she said. Make a home for the baby. You know what I mean Lo?"

Bret looked down to see Lori's eyes closed shut. He took his right hand to brush her bangs out of her face.

"I know our baby is going to be beautiful."

The frosty breeze woke up Lori as she saw Bret struggling to sleep while driving.

"Bret sweetheart, pull over and get a hotel."

He shook his head and yawn, "Alright."

"Where are we?"

"Last time I checked North Dakota."

When they pulled into a Comfort Inn, Bret got the luggage as Lori went inside to get the room.

"What room do we have?" Bret asked when he met her outside the lobby.

"The only room left," Lori smiled. "The honeymoon suite!"

An hour later, Lori stepped out of the shower to see Bret lying in the bed. As she got closer to see that he was asleep. She delicately slipped into bed next him and cuddled into his shoulder and kisses his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up with the refreshing scent of raspberry from Lori's hair, Bret turned over and reached for the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, Owen. How are things?"

"Bro! Things are good. When will you get here?"

"In time for Sunday dinner."

"So, I hear I'm going to be an uncle." Owen said laughing.

"Who told you, Mom?"

"No, Dean. You know how our family is. Things spread like wild fire. But we are really excited to meet the special lady."

"We hear from Jim she's exotic Bret!" his brother Wayne said in the background.

"Yes, she is beautiful." Bret said looking down at her snoring in bed next to him.

"Listen, I gotta get the car packed up. See you tonight."

After packing the car, for the tenth time he tried to wake up Lori. She just wouldn't budge.

"Lori sweetheart wake up!" He said shaking her. It still didn't work. Then, he leaned down at kissed her.

"Whoa," Lori said sitting up. "That's a good way to get up in the morning."

"Well, I tried to wake you. We have to get going."

Five hours later, the welcome to Canada sign caught Lori's eye.

"Everything is in French." Lori shook her head. "Ok, ok. Let me try again."

"Ready, set, go!"

"Smith, Bruce, Keith, Wayne, Dean, Ellie, Georgia, you" She winked. "Alison, Ross, Diana and Owen!"

"An hour and a half later, you got it." Bret said snickering.

"Hey, at least I got it. Ok you do me."

Bret looked up in the air, pretending to ponder, "Tina."

"Gees, your so smart sweetheart." She kissed his cheek.

"Oh my god!" Lori shouted, when they finally arrived at the Hart House in the Patterson Heights neighborhood. This three-story brick house had twenty-two rooms, four fireplaces and a view of downtown Calgary took Lori by surprised. It was forever breathtaking.

"You like it?" Bret said pulling into the snow-filled driveway.

"Like it? It's gorgeous." Lori stated astounded. "I'm getting nervous."

"Just keep telling yourself, they will love you!"

Walking up the stairs towards the door, Lori's heartbeat raced, as she became to feel woozy.

"Hey! We're here," Bret yelled.

"In the kitchen!"

"I can't do this," Lori whispered.

Bret turned to look at her and kissed her forehead, "It's ok."

An explosion erupted with "hello", "I miss you", and "I love you."

"And you must be Lori," Stu Hart said.

"Yes, sir, that's me." She said shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hart."

The two women hug, "You can call me Helen, dear. Now everyone go get dressed. Dinner will be ready soon."

An hour later, the Hart boys gathered in the den while the ladies finish with dinner.

"Bret, you're my brother. And you know I love you but if things don't work out with you and Lori…I will gladly take your place." Bruce said laughing.

"She is very attractive son," Stu said.

"So, what's next for you two?" Ross asked. "You know we love wedding."

Bret sighed, "Look guys, one step at a time."

"Dinner!"

When the Hart family sat at the table, an empty chair was to the right of Bret.

"Where is our guest, Bret," Alison asked.

"Probably upstairs getting.." Wearing a tight-fitting white-laced dress, Lori walks until the dining room.

"Hello everyone." She said taking a seat next to Bret. "This looks lovely."

"So Lori, your pregnant?" Ellie bluntly asked as a hush came over the table.

"Ellie," Bret groaned.

"No, it's fine. Yeah I am. The timing might not be right but this baby is coming and we are just going to deal with it."

"Wow, this chicken is good Helen, very good." Jim said to easy the tension.

"Yes Jim, it's very good." Bret said.

"So, Lori. What do you know about the wrestling business?" Stu asked.

"Well, I don't know much as everyone else but I'm willing to learn."

Stu smirked, "Maybe tomorrow I can take you down to my dungeon?"

"No!" The table said unison.

"I'd love to."

The rest of dinner was cross-examination from Bret's sisters which left Lori more nervous than before. After dinner, she rushed into Bret's bedroom. Lori sat on the bed with her legs pushed against her chest. Then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said not even looking at the door.

"Hey," Ellie said. Lori looked up to see all of Bret's sisters standing around the bed.

"Listen, we're sorry about what happen down there. It's just, Bret is our brother and we want the best for him," Georgia said.

"And you passed the test my friend, you're a strong woman."

The door cracked open, "You'll fit right in." Helen said walking into the room to kiss Lori's forehead.

"New goal, make you our sister-in-law." Diana said.

Lori laughed, "I wish. Bret and I need time."

"Alright ladies, the mother to be needs her rest." Bret said pushing everyone out of the room. "Goodnight mother."

"Goodnight sweetie and you too Lori."

"Night Helen."

Once his mom was out of the room, Bret softened the lights and tackled Lori on the bed with kisses.

Lori giggled, "Bret….Bret….Bret!" She pushed him away.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Slow down. You know, I really enjoyed dinner and your family. It was great."

"I'm so glad you had a nice time," Bret said smiling. "Speaking of, tomorrow we're going to see a few doctors and go apartment shopping."

"Great. When do you go back on the road again?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I have a show tomorrow night. But you can stay here until you get the apartment settled."

Flicking her bangs out of her face, she frowned, "Tomorrow? That's too soon Bret."

"I know. It's just how the business is Lo." He caressed her cheek and kissed her. "You'll be fine."

"Shh!" Lori said pressing her index finger to his lips. "Shut up and kiss me silly."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hey, I wanted to give a special thanks to all that have review, listed this favorite or kept it on your alert. Tell your friends and trust me, it's getting better from here!**

**Once again, I don't own anyone!**

"Bret! Bret! Bret!" Lori screamed at the top of her lungs.

Rolling out of the bed, Bret ran towards the bathroom. "What wrong?" He opened the door to see Lori's head towering over the toilet.

"What the hell do you think is wrong," she said slamming the door in his face then turning to vomit again.

"Honey, what's going on?" Helen walked into the room still in night grown and rollers.

"She's throwing up mom. I don't know what to do." Bret rubbed his temples as Lori screaming his name rang in his ears.

"Go down and get a glass of milk and some saltine crackers."

Helen walked into the bathroom to see Lori draped over the sink. Mascara running, sweat dripping and hair frizzy, she turned to door and started to cry.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Helen said directing Lori to come to her for a hug.

"My chest is sore, I'm cramping, and I feel irritable," she said weeping on Helen's shoulder. "I screamed at Bret for no reason."

Helen reached back and cupped Lori's face with her hands, "He's a man. He'll get used to it."

When Bret walked into the room, she saw his mother and Lori on the bed laughing.

"Is it safe now?"

"Yes it is. Lori, let me know if you need anything else." As she walked out of the room, she smiled at her son.

"I brought you some crackers and milk." Bret said.

Lori smiled and put the food on the nightstand, "Thanks honey. I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just stressing out."

He nodded, "I understand. Now then, we have a doctor's appointment to get ready for."

"Wait, could you give me a back rub," Lori said winking at Bret.

Dressed in a white grown, Lori twiddled her thumbs as they both waited for the doctor to arrive. Her mind wondered from the good and bad of what the doctor would say.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hart." Bret snickered at that comment. "My name is Dr. Powell and I'm very excited to be here for you two to bring a new born into the world. Now lets see how your baby is doing."

Once the equipment was set up, the couple looks at the screen to see a fuzzy picture. "It looks like your about 10 weeks pregnant. You can start to see the babies heart start to beat right here."

"Oh my god." Bret said.

"Yes, it's a beautiful thing." Dr. Powell said. "Now Lori, according to your medical history, there is a blood pressure issue."

Lori just nodded not being able to take her eyes off the screen. "Yes, my father died from a heart attack."

"Would that be a problem for the baby? Bret asked.

"It can be. I suggest that Lori watch what she eats and try not to stay calm at all time. In a few visit if things start to worsen we will deal with it accordingly. Ill set your next appointment in 5 weeks, you'll be in your second trimester by then"

Two hours and five houses later, Lori and Bret saw a winner in a condo not far from the Hart House. Two bedrooms and bathrooms, fireplace and beautiful kitchen, "Can we get it! Can we get it!" Lori whined as 5-year-old.

Bret groaned, "Alright…."

"Yes! I adore you seriously. And it's furnitured, can we just take a nap here?"

Bret kissed her gently, "I have to be at the airport in two hours."

She pouted, "I don't think I'm going to like this wrestling business thing."


	11. Chapter 11

Bret wasn't able to make an appointment, again. Again, Lori thought. "I'll be surprised when he comes back he'll remember what I look like," she mumbled.

18 weeks into her pregnancy, Lori was going through some normal and some bizarre symptoms. In her first trimester alone she gained ten pounds, average two pounds a week. Her hands, face, and feet were beginning to swell and she started to have some trouble breathing. At her last appointment, Dr. Powell suggested she cut back on her eating. He also advised her to keep the stress level to a minimum. "Impossible!" Lori thought realizing all that was one her plate. Building at new home for her family, obviously pregnancy troubles and too top it all off, having to do all of it alone was starting to seem excruciating.

"Hello," Lori answered.

"How's the mother to be?" a cheerful Bret said.

Lori whimpered, "The mother to be in fat, tired and wanting the father to be to come home!"

"I know you miss me. But in two weeks, I'll be there so we can figure out what you're having!"

She paused at that statement, "I'm having. I'm having! Last time, I checked you were apart of this too. Maybe you forgot about that part seeing that you're never at home!"

"Lori, calm down. You know what to the doctor said."

"How in the hell do you know what the doctor said. You weren't there. You're never there….ever!"

"My mom tells me everything about your appointments, Lori. Listen, I got to go to a signing. Stop stressing! I'll cal you back later." Bret said hanging up on the phone.

Two weeks later, the stress didn't stop and in Lori's mind Bret wasn't making it any better.

"So if your husband going to be joining us for this appointment." Dr. Powell asked the same thing at every prior appointment.

"This time he's actually supposed," The door flung open and Lori beamed.

"Sorry doc to be late."

"What are you doing here?"

He tried to catch his breath, "Bret missed his flight and couldn't make it so he told me to come." Owen said.

She glared at the door thinking Bret was just playing a practical joke on her but once the appointment was over, she realized it wasn't.

"That was exciting!" Owen said. "What else do you need to do today?" Owen noticed that she said few words in the past hour, very unlike her.

"I can do the rest of my errands myself," Lori stared at the pavement. 'Thanks for coming through."

"Your welcome," Owen said hugging her. "Bret flight was moved to this evening so he should be home. He'll be happy to know the good news."

When Lori got into the car, she leaned against the wheel and cried. Ten minutes later, she got herself together and went shopping for _her_ baby's room.

He'd been standing at the door for about 15 minutes, anxious and petrified about the hell he was about to embark on. "It's almost 12 o'clock. She going to wonder why I'm not a home," Bret deliberated holding roses in one hand and his luggage in the other. Finally, he fuddled with the keys and walked in.

This was the first time he's seen their condo since they got it. He saw art and pictures all around the room. Yet, still no Lori in sight. Bret walked into the kitchen to see a handwritten note next to a saran wrapped plate of food and a glass of wine.

"_I assumed you'd be home for dinner. But you weren't. Enjoy."_

Dropping the roses on the kitchen counter, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm in deep shit." He thought to himself.

Walking throughout the home, he still couldn't find her. Bret opened what seemed to be their bedroom door to see candles burning, music playing and two glasses next to a bottle of Champagne on the nightstand. But, in spite of everything, still no Lori. He staggered to the last room in the hallway. Even though the lights were off, he saw a figure in the corner of the room. Bret turned on the lights and it hit him. His heart dropped to his knees as he strolled through the very pink baby room.

Bret pulled the pink blanket from over Lori's head to see her fast asleep. Yes, she was right. Lori looked bigger than before but still beautiful in Bret's eyes. He ran his fingers down her outsized belly.

"Our daughter," he whispered. Bret then put the blanket back over Lori and turned off the lights. He got the leftover food and wine from the counter, turned on the television and slept on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-It's a girl! Gees, you guys had no idea how long it took me to figure out between a boy or girl. Now, baby names! I need some help, ideas? Just remember, I plan on continuing the storyline even after this "Meeting Lori" is done. Therefore, this name HAS to be perfect!**

The echoes of pots and pans slamming woke up Bret from another sleepless night. He gave a piercing groan while stretching on the couch this only made Lori bang the skillet more.

"How would you like your eggs sweetheart?" Lori asked in a very snobbish tone.

Bret buried his face back into his pillow. _I wish I could go back to sleep._ The Hitman knew he was in a dilemma. "Get you off that couch and come eat."

Reluctantly, he sat at the kitchen table with his head pounding. Lori slammed the plate of food on the table with some eggs flying in his face. "Enjoy!"

As Lori walked out of the kitchen, Bret stared at the plate of food and felt like throwing up. "Argh!" He got up and poured the eggs back in the skillet and walked into the bedroom to take a shower. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked into the bedroom to get dressed yet he heard this beaming voice what he thought was the radio. He was wrong.

"An angel's smile is what you sell. You promise me heaven, then you put me through hell" Lori sung while decorating the baby room. "Chains of love got a hold on me. When passion's a prison, you can't break free"

Bret appeared in the doorway watching her dance and sing in the middle of the room. He lightly chuckled. Plumb belly and all, he stood amazed on how beautiful her and her voice is.

"You're a loaded gun. There's nowhere to run. No one can save me the damage is done." Lori turned around. Instead of turning in embarrassment, she kept singing.

"Shot through the heat, and you're to blame," her index finger pressed against Bret's wet chest. "You give love a bad name. I play my part and you play your games. You give love a bad name. Oooohh! You give love a bad name."

Bret exhaled realizing that was song was directly toward what happened last night. "Baby, I'm sorry about-"

"Sorry to cut you off, but it's pointless. We're just in this for our daughter, right? Nothing more. Now, Bret if you'd excuse me. I need to go to my mommy to be class."

"Lori, wait!" Bret said running after her. "But I don't want it to be just that. I want you to go along with our daughter. I want us to be a family. I really-" He places his arms around her waist and paused as if he was completing the words to say. "Wait, right here!"

She annoyingly moaned. Lori really didn't want to hear any excuses he had to say and when Bret came out of the kitchen with roses in his hand all he could do is roll her eyes.

"Look, I really don't have time for-" Bret handed her the roses.

"There seems to be something inside." He replied smirking.

With one hand on her hip, she aggregately searched inside of them to pull out a pink small jewelry box. Lori looked up to Bret with puzzled expression.

"Open it," Bret smiled. Taking a small peek inside the box she closed it quickly. "I don't want this."

Laughing, "Yes Lori, you do. Fine, I'll open it." Inside was a diamond necklace with the initials "LB."

"LB."

Bret cupped her face caressing her cheek. "I adore you Lori. I love the fact that we're having a girl. I love that we have a place to come home. And I love you." He watched as her eyes begin to get teary.

"I've been waiting for you to say that," Lori grinned. "I love you too."

Mouths meet as their tongues bypass each other in a fiery kiss. "Now, that the tension is over with. I have a class to go too."

" Lori?"

"Yes Bret."

"Need a ride?" Bret said reaching for her hand. She simply led him out of the door.


	13. Chapter 13

"Good morning Dr. Powell and no Bret isn't joining us," Lori stated.

He smirked, "Now that's out of the way. Why did you want to have an early visit?"

"You know how in my last couple visits you've told me that I need to start taking my blood pressure pills to keep it down. Well, it isn't working. My condition seems to be getting worse. As you can see, my face is swelled up like a freaking balloon."

"Alright Mrs. Hart. We are going to do an urine test and then we will talk about your this further."

15 minutes later, Lori sat squirming as Dr. Powell walked in when she noticed the gloomy appearance. "Give it to me straight."

"There is a medical condition in which hypertension or blood pressure rises during pregnancy. It's called Pre-eclampsia." Dr. Powell replied. "It can also damage your kidneys and liver. Both may harm the life of you and the baby. You have a high level of protein in your urine."

Lori would have rather been kicked in the throat than hear that statement, "Ok. Ok. Ok. What treatments? What treatments can I get?" She said flustered.

"The only known treatments for pre-eclamspia can be controlled with anti-hypertensive medication. There is temporarily treatment with steroid injections but this increases the risks to have a premature birth. I'm going to put you on bedrest as a preventative measure."

She cleared her throat, "Is that all?"

"Mrs. Hart, that's all I can do at this time. I suggest you and Bret discuss these options. For now, I'll give you the anti-hypertensive medication."

"Dr. Powell, could you keep this between us? I want to tell everyone myself." Lori said before he walked out of the office. After the doctor's appointment, Lori went home to get dolled up for the wrestling matches.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey beautiful,"

"Hi! Are you in town yet?" She lay down in the bed wrapped in a towel with drenched hair dripping on the mattress.

"Nope, I'm driving right now about a good 100 miles away" Bret said pulling into their condominium parking lot. Lori made a pouty noise just as a little girl would if she didn't get exactly what she wanted,

"I wish you were here." Lori replied in a sultry manner.

"Oh really? Close your eyes and tell me what you see" Bret silently unlocking the door.

"Ok," Taking a deep breath, she traced her midsection with her index finger.

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes-" Walking into the bedroom, Bret heart pranced as Lori lay in the bed with her eyes still closed. He leaped on the bed causing her the not only shriek at the top of her lungs but bounce up in the air.

"Oh my god! You liar." Lori knocked Bret in the center of his chest.

"Ouch! You should be happy!"

"Well, I am." She said after inclining forward to kiss Bret then whispered in his ear. "There's nothing underneath this towel."

Bret smirked attempting to undo the towel, "Wait, how did your appointment go today?"

Reality hit Lori at that moment along with the fantasy of being perfectly fit in Bret's arms. She looked down at her hands gripping the towel. "It went great. Your girls are perfectly fine."

Sitting in the midsection of the arena at the wrestling matches with a chili cheese dog in one hand and large Dr. Pepper in the other, Lori turns to see Stu and Helen intimately kiss. "How do you make things last Helen?"

Helen twirls around and pinches Lori's cheeks, "My dear, it's all about trust and understanding."

"With the combine weighing of 515 pounds, here are Bret "The Hitman" Hart, Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart and they are the Hart Foundation." Stu, Helen and Lori stood up and cheered as they walked down the ramp, wearing black jackets with pink shoulder pads.

"And their opponent, weighing a combine 572, hailing from Chicago, Illinois, Hawk and Animal, the Legion of Doom."

"Those guys are huge Stu," Helen whispered as the camera zoomed in to them. After being checked by the referee, Jim took off Bret their signature pink shades, which caused Lori to laugh when all the girls screamed, and leaped out of the ring and put them on his mom then kisses her on the cheek.

Jim starts to match with Animal and they are pretty much even until they both hit a double clothesline. "Get up Jim," Stu yelled as Animal tagged Hawk. Once the Anvil was up he tags in Bret as the ladies screeched. After being manhandled by Animal, Bret gets thrown out of the ring towards his family. Lori holds her stomach as she tries to stand up with the rest of her section.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. Bret lightly responded by opening one eye.

Tagging in and out constantly minutes later, Lori giggled to herself when, behind the referee's back; Bret kicked Hawk with Jim as the distraction. As all men starting to get tired, Jim throws Bret towards Animal yet flipped him over for a pin. "Damn!" Lori screamed as the Legion of Doom's music played. "Sorry, sweetheart." She said to her belly. The foursome shook hands before exiting the ring together.

Lori, Helen and Stu strolled through the backstage after the show. Lori unknowingly sheltered her stomach around the giant men in the locker room.

"Pregnant women coming through!!"

"Shut up Davey," Lori replied.

"Babe, you shouldn't be back here. It's too dangerous." Bret said pulling down the wraps out his attire. Lori outlined his pecks with her fingers.

"I'm a big girl," She kissed him. "Great match out there. Even through you and Jim choked!"

"Hey woman!" Jim stood up acting angry with her.

"Mom." Bret said leaving her arms to the ones of his mother. "How did you guys like the show?"

"It was good son," Stu said.

"Are you okay Bret dear? You took a huge bump out there. You should get your back checked out!" A concerned Helen assumed.

"Helen, don't baby the boy. He's fine."

"I'm ok, mom." Bret said. "Well, I'm starving. Lets get dinner."

With one hand on the wheel and the other intertwined with Lori, Bret turned down the music so he could hear Lori's voice clearer.

"I didn't really know not to let all of my feelings show to save some for later so our love can be greater," She turns to see Bret staring at her. "You said you would, always love me." Lori spoke.

"I love you," Bret stated running his fingers through her hair. "How's our nameless little girl doing tonight?"

Removing her hands from her belly, "It was weird during your match and stuff she was kicking a lot more than usually. Dr. Powell said she could start to hear now so no more fighting."

"You tell yourself that," Bret mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing darling, nothing."


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on Lo," Bret encouraged. "One more squat, you can do it!"

"I fucking give up," Lori planted herself on the couch. "I'm to fat for this."

7 months (27 weeks) pregnant and 35 more pounds heavier, Lori tried her best to put on a front that she was feeling in good health. She still is concealing the fact has Pre-eclampsia. To keep her in good spirits Lori continues telling herself that she shouldn't ruin Bret's focus on the wrestling business.

"Your not fat babe, it's just baby weight." Bret said getting her a bottle of water. "We'll take a break for now. Ellie and Jim should be over soon."

Lori rapidly yet struggling sprinted from the sofa. "What? Why didn't you tell me? I look horrible."

As Bret cleaned up the living room, the sound of Lori still shouting ringed in his ear. "You know I hate it when you do this. I don't like surprises Bret! You also know that I feel horrible. Ok, more than horrible, I feel horrendous. My back aches and this thing won't come out!"

She walked out of the bedroom, "I don't want to pregnant anymore!" Bret pulled Lori to him as she wept on his shoulder. "If you really think I look good this, I should just keep it and forget about this whole baby thing."

Laughing out loud, "No. Lori, this is just a phase. The baby is growing so you are too. This is a beautiful thing." Bret kneeled to come face to face with he belly. "Now baby girl, your mother and I love you and we both can't wait to meet you and-"

The knock on the door interrupted Bret mid-sentence, "Hey guys!" Lori reached to hug Ellie. "Jesus Christ, Lo. You are huge my friend."

"Why thanks El." Lori said irate.

"Come on Jim, lets go work on this baby crib."

"Make sure you read the directions right!" Bret felt a knot in his stomach when he shut the door to the nursery. Jim looked on as his partner in crime appeared as if he was about to crack.

"The woman is driving me crazy!"

Jim snickered, "No kidding. Bret, every man goes through this once or twice. The first time is always the hardest."

"That's understandable but it's at the point where she is-"

"Bret!! Come here now please!"

"Unbearable…."

"What do you need?" Bret said walking into the living room.

Lori shot him a perplexed look, "Hmm…I don't remember. Oh well."

Rolling his eyes Bret stomped back into the nursery. Lori looked at Ellie to see she didn't look pleased.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I just miss being pregnant because I could treat Jim however I wanted." Ellie lightly giggled.

"I know I'm driving him crazy but I don't know. I just wish we could spend more time together."

"Then do it…"

Lori sniggered, "Like Bret would really take off work weeks at a time and-"

"No. You go on the road with him."

"Like I could do that."

"Call Vince McMahon?"

"That…that….that just might work."

Later that evening, after dinner, Bret once again brought up baby names. "Ok, here's the deal. I'm leaving tomorrow and I promised everyone we would have a name!"

Lori sighed, "Fine. Fine. Fine. Ok how about Emily?"

"To girly."

"Alexis."

"No car names."

"Well then shit, I don't know then! Katie?"

Bret paused and tapped his finger against his chin to think, "Your almost there. How about…Kate."

"Aw, I like it. Kate Scarlet. You have to make it seems scholarly."

"Kate Scarlet Hart it is. You want her last name to be Hart right?" Bret asked.

"Of course Bret. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good. Well, I got to start packing."

"Yep, me too." Bret stopped in his tracks.

"Why do you need to?"

"I'm going with you," Lori mumbled.

Walking into the bedroom, he saw two one way plane tickets on the bed to Bret's next city. "Lori!"

"Yes" she said innocently.

"What the hell is this about?"

"I was going to tell you later tonight. Listen Bret, I hate being in this house by myself and being without you. So, I called Mr. McMahon and asked if I could join you on the road. You know what he told me? He told me he mentioned that to you from the beginning and you didn't say anything to me about it!"

"Wrestling is no place for the mother of my daughter to be Lori! You should had talk to me before calling my boss."

"So, you don't want to spend time with me?"

Ah!!" Bret screamed. "That's what I hate, you turn everything around to make yourself look better. I do want to be with you, every second of everyday actually."

"Baby, I promise I won't cause trouble. Just a two or three shows and I'm out of your hair, please?"

"God, I hate that pouty facial expression. It works every time.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh my god this belt is heavy!" Lori said in the Hart Foundation locker room. "Whoa, I'm so huge this thing won't even fit around my waist."

"Darling, let me tell you something. Your gorgeous, gorgeous, gorg-." Jimmy replied.

"Hello gentlemen," the door cracked open. "Why who might this goddess?"

Bret wrapped his arm around Lori, "Vince, this is my girlfriend Lori."

"We spoke on the phone before. It's great to finally meet you."

Vince kissed her hand, "The pleasure is all mine. Well I came in here to let you guys know that you're opening the show. Good luck!"

"Hey Bret, Jim and I are going to catering. You guys want something?"

Lori raised her hand, "I would like a little dessert."

"And by a little, she mean an entire cake." Bret joked.

"Shut up," Lori reacted. Once they left the room, the 31 weeks pregnant Lori walked towards Bret. Nine weeks before her due date, the pregnancy was suddenly very real. Baby Kate constantly kicks, twists, and turns which causes Lori more pain then usual.

"Am I too heavy?" Lori asked placing herself on Bret's lap.

He grumbled, "Hmm, of course not."

"Now that we're alone I've been meaning to-," She was cut off as Bret intensely locked eyes with her and they sat in silence for a moment. Instinctively, Lori lowered her head.

"You don't find me attractive anymore, do you?" A shiver ran through Bret's arm as she traced her fingers. "You kidding me?" His voice shakes while he inhaled sharply. He reached down to remove her holster, threw it to his left and kissed her. He pulled back.

"Aren't they coming back soon." He said. "I don't think this is the place or time." Lori yanked at his shirt.

"Take this off, shut up and kiss me," she said.

Removing her bra and pulling off her underwear, he caressed her. Moans escaped Lori's mouth as she felt Bret's erection. He began to unbuckle his belt when there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on a second!" Bret yelled.

"We will surely finish this later." Lori kissed him as she searched for her clothes. "Did you hear Vince call me a goddess?"

"Seeing that you're a goddess, what does that make me?" Bret asked.

"The luckiest son of a bitch in the world."

After The Hart Foundation's win against the British Bulldogs they retained the titles. While the boys refreshed up for tonight activities Lori sneaked away.

"Hello, Dr. Powell. I'm returning your call."

"Yes, Mrs. Hart. It's about your last test. The protein in your urine is increasing so I'm calling to see if you've been taking your medicine correctly."

Lori yawned, "Well, yes Dr. Powell. I've done everything you've told me to do and more. Yet the pain is just getting worst. I can't even sleep at night."

"More clear signs of Pre-eclampsia. Mrs. Hart, I hope you and your husband prepare for a pre-mature birth. Also, this birth is going to be harder than any normal birth. I hate to say prepare for the worst but prepare for the worst. Even if this isn't so, we still should consider our options."

"Alright, Dr. Powell. Looks like I, I mean, my husband and I have a lot of think about."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

It's 11.am and the alarm is ringing in Bret and Lori's Las Vegas hotel room.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Bret turned over to this right to curl up with the pregnant one but she wasn't there. It took a couple minutes for him to hear to shower stop running.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Lori screamed. "We have to go pick up my family and Angela up at the airport at 2:30."

"Your family?"

"Bret…." Lori said looking through her suitcase. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"No," Bret moaned attempting to wake up. "I'll be ready in 15 minutes."

For the 14th time, Bret ran his fingers through his hair and then stuff then in his pants pocket. The nervousness is very apparent.

"Stop it! My mom can smell fear from a mile away."

"Lori Taylor!" Angela shouted.

"AHH!" The two friends embraced in his hug or a modified one seeing that Lori's belly took up most of it.

"You look fantastic!"

"Almost as good as I looked when I was pregnant," her sister Tina said with a boy attached to her leg.

"How is my favorite nephew?"

"Good, auntie Lo."

"You must be to new guy," Tina's husband Kevin walked up to Bret and shook his hand. "Welcome to the club."

Bret laughed, "Thanks. Now who is this pretty lady."

"My name is Mariah. I'm three." Mariah said putting out three fingers.

"Oh my god daddy! Look its-" Michael said. "Are you…Bret "The Hitman" Hart?"

"Now it's my turn to see my baby girl," Lori's mother Mary said. "My baby is having a baby."

"Come on mom, don't start." Lori said guiding her towards the rest of the family. "Now mother I want you to be nice okay?"

"We'll see about that one."

Lori draped her left arm around Bret's waist, "Everyone I want you to meet-"

"And you must to Bret." Mary said stepping in front.

"Yes, and you must be Mrs. Taylor. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise." The uneasiness unfortunately continued.

"Ok, lets get everyone checked in to the hotel and then dinner!" Lori said.

Hours later, the group sat for at the Circus Circus hotel. Bret mindlessly tried to not to say a word. While he was gazing at his plate, Lori thumped him in the arm.

"Say something," she whispered.

"Bret, you did a great job last night." Michael said.

"Why thank you. I got a little bumped up but I'm okay. Hope about before you leave I'll sign your stuff for you."

Tina noticed her son's face light up, "That's really nice of you Bret. Right, mom."

Mary glared at Bret. "Yes, that's very nice of you. Speaking of wrestling, how do you plan on supporting at family?"

"Oh god," Lori whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – I hope everyone is enjoying the way the story is going! I also hope you readers like the name Kate for their daughter. Tell your friends about this story! If your reading this, please review this with something simple "I've read this." Therefore, I can know to continue with this. I love this. (Hope you do too!!)**

Tapping his thumb on the edge of his plate, Bret turns to see the table's unsettling and intimidating faces. "The wrestling business is at a peak right now and it is only rising. We are kind of in the Golden Age of wrestling."

"Golden Age eh? How much do you make?"

"Mom is this really necessary." Tina asked.

"It's fine. I make 30,000 a week and in a few years I plan to become to the flagship person of the company where I'd be making about a million a year."

"So how do you plan to raise a family with this career? Lori has told me that you are never at home."

"Yes, I do work 200 plus days out of the year and I'm home maybe once a week."

"Explain to be how my daughter is supposed to take care of a household, tend for my granddaughter and then have her music career."

Bret shifted to Lori puzzled, "What music career?"

"It's nothing," She said after giving a dirty look to her mother. "It's just a dream."

"It's more than a dream Lori. Don't do this to yourself. Don't give all you faith into a man who is just going to leave you for nothing in the end. I know his type, reminds me a lot of your father. Don't make the same mistakes I did." Mary replied running away from the table.

Following dinner, Tina, Angela and Lori cruised the casino in hunt for Mary.

"What was up with that episode at dinner?" Angela asked.

Tina sighed, "She said the same thing to Kevin before we got married. It's a routine check." She pointed out a woman sitting at the slots with a drink in one hand and the lever in the other.

"Mom," Lori said softly. "Are you ok?"

"Listen to your mother sweetheart, don't get your hopes up. He doesn't even know about your dreams and ambitions."

She placed her hand on her shoulder, "Mom, I'm old enough to make my own choices I can a lot about him. I'm going to make this family work and I hope you can deal with that. If not, it would be a shame for your granddaughter to grow up without knowing you." Lori walked away.

"God mom, look what you've done." Tina said as her and Angela ran after her.

At the blackjack table, Bret spotted this scenario and decided to have a conversation with Mrs. Taylor.

"You winning much over here?" Bret asked sitting at the slots to her right.

"Not very much." The noise of Bret's machine set off. "Looks like your doing good for yourself."

"Ok, Mrs. Taylor-"

"Do call me Mary."

"Ok, Mary. I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm in love with your daughter and I would do anything to make her happy. Now, I can understand your concern. All I'm asking is confidence in me."

Mary ever so lightly shoot him a troubled look, "She's my baby girl. Please take good care of her and Kate." Bret nodded grasping his right pocket tightly.

"You've gotten so big Lo," Angela said.

"No kidding. Listen, you're my best friend and I have to tell-"

"Hold on one second," Angela reached for the phone.

"Hello. Yes, she's here. Ok. Ok. Haha, yeah I know. Mhm. I'll tell her. Goodbye."

"And that was…"

She smiled, "Bret said to meet him in the room right now, no questions asked."

The abdominal pain Lori felt standing in front of her bedroom as severe until she struggled for breath at the sight in front of her. She trails the perfecty placed white roses to Bret on the balcony.

Sliding the glass door, "Bret."

He turned around to face her wearing a white tux with a black tie. "Hey you."

"What is all of this about?"

"We just have a lot of things to talk about." Bret leaned up against the railing. "How come you didn't tell me about this music thing."

"Bret, it's just a dream."

"Then tell me your dreams Lori."

She walked forward towards him, "I want to be a songwriter."

"Why not a singer? Your voice is beautiful."

"I hate being in front of people. I can't-"

He positioned his index finger against her lips. "Lets make some rules for our lives together. Rule number 1, never say can't."

"Alright," Lori giggled.

"Rule number two," Bret stooped down to her level. "We must be honest with each other."

Lori looked down to the ground, "Listen, Bret."

"Rule number three, never say no to me." He reached into this pocket and pulled out black ring box.

"Oh my god," she gasped.

"Lets complete our family. So, you should marry me."

"I can't believe this."

"A yes or no answer would be good."

"Lori Hart is it." Bret smeared her tears off her face.

"Good. Now go get read. Everyone is meeting us downstairs in thirty minutes to go to the chapel."

"What do you mean? Everyone knew about this."

Bret chuckled, "I asked your mom for her permission and I told her to tell everyone. Now, get dressed!"

An hour and a half later, Lori walked out of the dressing room to greet Tina, Angela and her mother.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Angela said.

"You also look very pregnant," Tina added.

Lori nudged her, "Thanks sis."

"But seriously, I'm really proud of you."

"Taylor-Hart wedding, we are ready for you."

As the girls went to their seats, Lori waited for the transitional wedding march to play. "You ready little lady,"

She turned to see who was talking to her and then looked forward, "I hate Bret."

Dressed in tight black pants, shiny black leather shoes, white unbutton shirt and gold jacket, "Love me tender, and love me true all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you and I always will."

Laughter filled the room as Lori walked down the aisle with Elvis. "Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine. I'll be yours through all the years, til the end of time. When at last my dreams come true, darling this I know. Happiness will follow you everywhere you go."

When Lori reached the arch she just shook her head at Bret. "Your lucky I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness before family and friends the exchange of solemn vows between Lori Taylor and Bret," Elvis looked at Lori. "WHOS LOVES YA, BABY? Hart."

"If there be any suspicious minds present in the audience doncha think its time to speak now or never – their love won't wait."

"Lori Taylor, please repeat these vows,"

"It only took one night to get stuck on you and now my wish came true, you- Do I really have to say this?" Elvis bobbed his head.

"You big hunka hunka burin' love! I thought you were nothin' but a hound dog, cryin' all the time but now I know you're my teddy bear 'cause tigers play too rough and lions ain't the kind you love enough." Lori looked up to see Bret laughing. "So kiss me quick and love me tender for I can't help falling in love with you."

"Bret," Elvis looked at Lori. "WHOS LOVES YA, BABY? Hart, please repeat these vows."

"It took a hard headed woman to make me king of the whole wide world. I thought you were the devil in disguise but you turned out to be my puppet on a string. I used to live in the hotel down the end of lonely street but now it's via las vegas 'cause I need your love tonight."

"Please take this moment to exchange your gifts of love while I serenade you with a little song."

"Like a river flows surely to the sea darling so it goes somet thing are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too for I can't help falling in love with you." Lori stroked Bret's cheek as he just gazed at her.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too."

"Like a river flows surely to the sea darling so it goes somet thing are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too for I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you."

Everyone clasped, "By the powered vested in me, by the state of Nevada, I now re-pronounce you husband and femme but remember, there is no return to sender. You make kiss your cousin. Please join me in welcoming Mr. AND Mrs. Hart. Folks, this has got me all shook up, so please love me tender."


	17. Chapter 17

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hart," Lori smirked because for the first time, he was correct.

"So it's your last appointment before the baby is born, I'm sure you and Bret are really excited."

"Excited isn't the word."

"Now, how is your stress level?"

"Doctor, is it normal for the baby's father to not want to be apart of the pregnancy?"

Dr. Powell chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. Well, especially in the case of young fathers, they might feel like their youth is slipping away from them. In circumstances where the family is having a girl, the man may feel he isn't gentle enough to handle parenting."

"That's does sound like a bullshit excuse men use."

"You're a feisty one. Right now let's get you all jellied up so we can see how Kate's doing."

Immediately after the jelly was placed on her belly, Kate kicked. "I think she's woken up now." A medium vague impression appeared on the screen.

"She's gotten so big."

"Yep, as you can see there I the fingers and toes."

"Whoa, she has long legs like her mom."

"Can you get prints of these," Dr. Powell said to the nurse.

"While, she is printing those I think we should talk more about the labor it's self. Most pre-eclampsia patients don't deliver early. But if you do, it's is often due to extreme high blood pressure, we don't want that to happen." Lori nodded.

"If that does happen, it's all up in the air. From your last urine sample you once again have a very high percentage of protein. I know I've told you this before but Mrs. Hart it's essential that you stay at a normal pressure level so nothing will happen to you or the baby. I'd say in two weeks is your due date. I'm putting you on bed rest once again to make sure your calm. Can you do that?"

"That's not a problem."

"LORI! When's dinner going to be ready?"

"In about ten minutes Bret! Do you like white gravy?"

"No, I like brown gravy!" Bret yelled from the other side of the condo.

Lori growled, "Make that fifteen minutes!"

Following a dinner full of silence, Lori washed dishes while her husband aimlessly flipped through the channels on the television screen. "Did you read that new baby book I got you?" Lori asked.

"Mhm, read it cover to cover."

"Oh that's good." She smirked as she walked over to him with four ice cubes in her hand. "Did you like it?"

"Mmm, I loved it." Bret replied rolling his eyes.

"Who wrote it Bret?"

He simply shook his head comprehending that he'd been caught in a lie. "See baby, what had happen was-" Bret was cut off by the cold chills of ice cube being put down his shirt. "Ah, shit!!"

"You lied to me!" She screamed. "Have you read any of the baby books?"

"Lori, calm down. I read parts of them."

"What happened to rule number 2, be honest! You do understand that I'm having this baby in the matter of three weeks and you haven't really said anything about it." Pausing due to a sharp pain in her stomach, Lori leaned forwarded and groaned.

"You ok?" Bret asked concerned leaning to touch her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M FINE!"

"Lo, I'm sorry. It's just I'm realizing-"

"Maybe you're finally realizing that I was a mistake or Kate and I were a mistake," Lori rushed out of the living room, then Bret heard a door slam.

Weaving his fingers through his hair, he ran towards the bedroom to see the bathroom door closed. "Listen, Lo, I'm sorry. You're right that I've been acting flakey lately. It's just. It's all hitting me at once. I've never told you this but," he rammed his fist into the door. "Before you told me you were pregnant, I got offered to go into single competition. But when I told Vince about you and the baby, he took it away. I guess I've been resentful since then. I'm so sorry. I've been selfish but I wish you'll understand that this is scary for me. I love you and Kate more than anyone else." He reached for the doorknob and opened it.

"Looking for me?" Lori questioned as she stood in the doorway. "So, do you talk to doors often?"

Bret didn't have the energy to laugh, "Did you hear what I said?" Lori mouthed 'yes.' "I meant everything I said. You mean everything to me."

It's 4 in the morning as a restless Lori turns to view the clock. She started having heart palpitations and seeing spots. Her heart was beating out of her chest literally as her back hurt so bad it felt as if her shoulder was out of places. She staggered to the bathroom to look at her in the mirror. Even though the image was blurred, she could definitely tell something wasn't right. As she reached her hand up to wipe the sweat off her face, there was an obvious bulge in her hands and cheek.

"Maybe I'm dreaming," she whispered.

When she sat on the toilet, the room began to spin. She flushed the toilet then having trouble standing up again. As she looked at the disfigured woman in the mirror, a train of liquid ran down her leg. Lori looked down and it was blood.

"BRET!"

Rolling out of the bed onto the floor, he leaped up and stumbled to the bathroom, "What?!"

"I need to go to the hospital,"

"Ok. Lets go back to, whoa what? Baby, hospital, now?"

"Yes Bret now! Go get the baby bag it is in the nursery and my suitcase is in the closet next to the crib. I'll meet you at the car."

"Ok, ok, ok. I have a plan," Bret slurred. "How about you wait in the car while I go get the baby bag and your suitcase out of the nursery."

Lori just pushed him out of the way and walked out to the car.

"Bret, you are going to have to slow down," Lori shouted as Bret shrived in and out of each lane.

"I got to get there fast. Do you think anything bad is happening?"

"Yes," she whispered as she wiped tears from her cheek. "I don't know Bret, just hurry. Dr. Powell should be waiting for us."

Rushing through the hospital lobby, they reached the service desk.

"We need to see Dr. Powell immediately," Bret said.

"Ok," the respectionist said popping her gum. "What's your emergency?"

"Look at me, what do you think?"

She looked up and said nothing, "Listen, I'm pregnant. My head is pounding, my heart is racing my stomach is hurting and this baby is kicking. Now if you don't get Dr. Powell out here right now I promise you I will have your head pounding as well."

"Ok, ok, chill."

Moments later, a nursed signaled for Lori to be put in a wheelchair and to be taken to a private room. "Go call the families ok? Oh and Angie."

"But don't you need me?"

"Hey, I'll be fine. Go, go." She said as Bret kissed her goodbye.

After four nurses struggled to lay her in the bed, they couldn't get the IV into her swollen arm.

"Can you please stop fucking stabbing my arm, that'd be great!"

"Mrs. Hart, it's very hard to do this with the size of your arm but we are trying our best."

"If so, why am I still bleeding."

"Lori, how are you feeling?" a nurse asked.

"What's happening to me?"

"Lets take your blood pressure."

The nurse took her blood pressure. The doctor came in a few moments later, and asked her for the results.

"Your blood pressure has shot up to 226/176. It looks like you've developed hyperflexes. Why doesn't she have an IV in?"

"Her arm is very swollen sir,"

"Lori I think we're going to have to put you on a magnesium drip to see if we can lower your blood pressure, okay?"

Minutes later, the drip was having a horrifying effect on her. She couldn't see straight. She felt like she was on fire and she was ready to kill anyone that disturbed her. Lori had a great deal of protein in her urine, the swelling was dreadful and her blood pressure was so high that she couldn't take visitors or have the lights turned on the room.

"God above," Lori murmured. "I know I have been not honest with not only my family and Bret but myself. I'm sorry. Please bless my family and my little girl. If something were to happen to me, I don't know what I would do. I wish you'd give Bret the strength to be strong. Amen."


	18. Chapter 18

That following afternoon a woozy Lori arouse from her deep sleep to a room surrounded with people and loud voices.

"Shit," she mumbled scratching her head.

Bret leaned in the kiss her but she turned away, "No."

"She's up!" He shouted as her head throbbed.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" Mary asked adjusting her pillows.

"Drowsy, mother."

"Hi auntie, we brought you flowers." Michael said.

She halfway smiled, "Thanks dear."

"Lo you need anything?" Angela said.

Past the point of being aggravated, "Once again, I'm fine."

"We are just trying to make sure." Helen swayed her bangs out of her face.

"Wine for everyone, but Lori of course!" Jim said as he passing around glasses to everyone in the room.

"Bret, could you help me up?" she signaled for him. "Did you ask Ellie and Jim?"

"Ask us what?" Ellie pulled Jim closer to Bret and Lori.

"Well, we want to thank you for everything you've done for us and uh, we know how great you get along with Lori and how you Ellie love kids."

"We wanted you two to be godparents." Lori said.

Ellie turned and smiled intensely to her husband, "No questions asked."

"Uncle Jim will be her favorite."

"No, no, Jim. She'll adore her Uncle Owen."

"I plan on spoiling my niece," Bruce said.

"Hopefully she'll just like me," Bret replied.

Helen rubbed his cheek, "You are her father. She'll dislike you sometime yet love you all the time."

"I just hope I can be as good as a father than you dad."

Stu chuckled, "Of course you will son."

"Dear, how come your not wearing your wedding ring," Helen asked. "The wedding I wasn't invited to!"

"Oh, I must have left it at home…" she sighed.

"Ow!" Bret screamed as Lori squeezed his hand.

"Sorry," she replied innocently.

"Contractions," Tina sighed. "How I don't miss that."

"Ow!" Bret screamed as Lori squeezed his hand again.

"Looks like we're in business." Mary said leaving the room to get a nurse.

Lori looked to her right as the heart monitor beeped faster and faster. "Bret could you hand me a sheet of paper and a pen."

"Ok, if we could head to the lobby."

"Good luck auntie."

"I love you guys." Lori struggled to say as she was overtaken by hugs and kisses.

"We need to do some keep your heart rate down so could you do some breathing exercises."

"How are things in here?" Dr. Powell asked.

"Contractions and rapid heart beat."

"Your looking kind of pale Lori." Bret said.

"Mr. Hart, can I see you outside please. You ladies get that heart rate down."

Once they reached the hallway, Bret became to sweat more heavily. "Is she okay doctor?"

"Well, you are well aware of her Pre-eclampsia. And now it looks like her condition as elevated to Eclamspia. Therefore-"

"Excuse me, but I'm not clear on what you're talking about."

"She never told you," Dr. Powell stated slowly. "Ok, Mr. Hart, your wife was a serious medical condition where hypertension arises in pregnancy. While her blood pressure rises, he can cause a heart attack or sever kidney and liver infections. Your wife and daughter life's_ could_ be in danger" Bret didn't really hear much of what he had to say instead he demoralized as her heart fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry this is a shock to you but we need to permission to do whatever it takes to care for them." With that, Bret just merely shook his head.

When he walked into the room, he didn't look at Lori and just stared out of the window. She noticed the sulking expression and watery eyes.

"Sorry ladies but could you leave us alone for a few minutes."

"Will you even look at me?" She asked. He didn't move.

"Bret, what's wrong?"

Silence.

"What's the matt-."

"You know what's fucking wrong!" He shouted slamming his fist into the glass window. "You lied to me. You've been lying to me since day one haven't you? How could you didn't tell me you were sick Lori…"

"Bret"

"No, no, no don't Bret me!" He turned around as Lori softened at the sight of his tears. "This isn't something small, this is huge. Your life is at stake! Kate's life is at risk. What the hell am I supposed?"

She motioned for him to come into her arms, "You will pick up the pieces and love Kate always if I don't-"

"Don't say that! You don't know that. Just tell me why?"

"Bret, because you have given up so much and I just didn't want to trouble you. I've been able to handle it myself."

"Handle it? Look at you? You are in severe pain with IV's in your arms. You didn't handle it. I wanted to help. I do want to be apart of Kate's life you know. In every choice and decisions."

"I know you do but listen Bret," She paused as her facial muscles twitch slightly. "I do love you. I really want you to know that."

"Lori,"

She twitches more, "What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Mhm," She clenched her belly as they noticed the red tent of the sheets. "Ok, sorry. I lied."

"HELP!" Lori started feeling as if she was going to faint.

"Sweetheart…" Bret whispered as the heart monitor slowly beeped, and beeped and beeped.

"Is everything ok in here?"

"I feel like I'm suffocating," Lori mumbled, as she shook from the instant extreme cold.

"Code Blue, Labor and Delivery." The nurse screamed as the tried to rush Lori down the hallway.

"Bret." Lori said as she scuffled to grasp for his hand.

"What's going on?" Bret yelled.

"Emergency c-section," Dr. Powell stated. "We are going to ask you to stay in the lobby until further notice. We will take good care of her."

Bret stood back as he watched his family be wheeled into the delivery room. He looked up to the ceiling as he fell to his knees. 45 minutes into surgery, she was safely born, 6 ½ lbs and 16 ounces. Lori got to hold her baby girl for a matter of a couple seconds.

"I love you," she muttered as she handed her over to the nurse and slipped something in her hand. When she woke up, she felt like someone had hit her over the head with a sledgehammer. Her ears were ringing for the extreme high blood pressure. She was so weak she couldn't move. The bed sheets were covered with blood...

_Beep. Beep. Beep…..Beep…..Beep…………….Beep…Be-_

"Son pacing isn't going to help any," Mary said. Bret had not said a word for the past hour. A touched every amount of surface in that waiting room.

"My sister is strong. She won't give up without a fight."

Moments later, Dr. Powell appeared in the room. The atmosphere was tense was Bret walked towards him. The instant he looked into his eyes, he knew. All of the men in the waiting room ran to his side before he snapped. He flung his arms screaming and slid down the wall crying. No words, just sobs. The world around him crushed, as he felt no air.

"Is there a Bret Hart here?" a nurse asked.

"Yes," he said standing up and wiping his tears.

"Would you like to see your daughter?"

"Kate…"

Bret turned to his mother, "Go on Bret."

Walking through nursery Bret felt similar feelings he had the first time he laid eyes on Lori, nervousness, queasiness, and on pins and needles.

"Here she is. 6 ½ lbs. I've never seen a baby with that much hair," she said laughing. He smirked staring at Kate in awe.

"Would you like to hold her?" Begrudge, he let her fit perfectly in his arms. He traced her face with his index finger.

"Okay, I have a few questions for the birth certificate. You are the biologically father correct."

"Yes."

"The biologically mother's name,"

He frowned once again, "Lori. Lori Taylor-Hart."

"Lastly, have you and your wife have a name?"

"Kate Scarlett Hart."

"That's pretty. Well, we need to run a few more test and then you can take her home." The nurse took Kate as she started to walk away. "Oh yeah, forgot about this." She pulled something out of her pocket. "I was told to give this to you."

He waved at his daughter and looked down at the loose-leaf sheet of paper.

_Bret,_

_Look under Kate's pillow._

_Love you always, Lo_


	19. Chapter 19

The echo of Kate sucking on her pacifier set Bret at ease as he walked up to the condo door. It's been four weeks since he had set foot in his and Lori's home.

"K, I don't know if this is a good idea," he said.

Kate opened her eyes and gave a light coo. Bret laughed and opened the door. The house was empty yet scent of Lori was overbearing. He walked through the kitchen, living room and dining room as memories, fights, kisses and hugs flashed through his head. Once he opened the master bedroom door, he lost it. With Kate in his arms, he sat in the middle of the floor.

"I can feel her here," he whispered. As he cried, Kate reached one arm towards him. Bret let her tug on his picky then she gave a toothless grin.

He flipped the lights on in the nursery and put Kate in the crib and reached under the pillow. Two sealed enveloped with one labeled "Kate" with the other labeled "Bret." Reluctantly, he opened his letter.

_Bret,_

_Hi sweetheart. If you're reading this, I'm deeply sorry. I'm sure you can still see the tear stains on this letter. Currently, Kate is kicking and moving around like she's a soccer player and you are in the bedroom snoring your head off. Haha. Another hard weeks work that I never really appreciated what you do every day. You are so driven. I admire that. Bret, that night in the club, your soft brown eyes caught my eye. Even though you were completely drunk. :) I don't regret what happened. I don't regret taking you home with me. And I definitely don't regret Kate._

_Now, you are probably sitting in the nursery, in the rocking chair and for some reason missing me. But, I miss you too. I love you. I love you. I love you and I love you more. I know you are thinking that you can't handle this. I know you want to give up. Listen, you don't do change. I've realized this but you CAN do this. Remember, rule number 1. Kate is going to look up to you. You need to be there for her Bret. You can be a tad bit controlling hun. Don't push her away. She's our little girl. Let her follow her dreams no matter what they are! Don't limit her. Let he start dating when she's 16 years old. Ok, I can just see your facial expression. How about 17? 18? 45? K, we will settle of 16, maybe._

_Speaking of Kate, you probably already saw the letter for her. DON'T OPEN IT! I know you want to but don't. Give it to her on her 18__th__ birthday. I left a little gift for her to. But until then, I know your going to hate me for this but I want Kate to live with my mom. Now, before you flip the hell out hear me out. You are so talented Bret. I know your career will go far and I don't want you to feel like you can't reach your goals because I'm not there to be the mom to Kate. I've already written my mom a note and she is expecting her. Don't hate me for this; it's for the best. But I also told her that when you've settled down and feel comfortable Kate could come live will you anytime. But just because she doesn't live with you, I still want you to visit her. I want her to know and love her father. She will adore you just as much as I still do. I'm going to pray for you every second of every day. Darling, I love you….don't forget that._

_Now to quote Dolly Parton:_

"_I hope life treats you kind. And I hope you have you dreamed of. And I wish joy and happiness. But of all this, I wish you love. I will always love you."_

_Lori T. Hart_

Bret wiped his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"I love you Lo."

The following week, Bret waited at the airport for Mary to get off the plane to pick up Kate. Rocking back and forth, he found himself simply staring at Kate for the last ten minutes. Admiring every feature she had. With his black hair, sleek noise and Lori's hazel green eyes and puffy lips.

"Kate," Bret whispered as he leaned to kiss her forehead. "I will see you as soon as I can. I promise. I love you."

"Bret!" Mary tapped his shoulder. "Kate sweetheart, it's been so long."

His heart kind of sank when it hit him that his little girl was going away.

"I'm sure your excited to go back to work again."

He sighed, "Yeah but I'll miss Kate."

"Well, she is in good hands. Like Lori told me, you are welcome to come visit anytime and when you're ready she can come live wit you."

"Yea, I know."

"Well my granddaughter and I have 30 minutes to get to our flight back so we better get going."

Bret lifted Kate in the air, as a smile appeared on her face, "That's the first time she's completely smiled at me."

"She has a lot of first's to do." Mary said hugging Bret.

"Have a good flight!" He shouted.

He watched as Kate stared at him over Mary's shoulders when they walked away. Bret slightly waved and mouthed 'I love you.'

_Lo, I really hope you know what your doing._

**A/N: The end? Well, kind of! "Raising Kate" will be the next story. Be on the look out for that one. The ending might upset a lot of people but it couldn't have happen any other way.**

**I'd also like to give a special shout-out to the following: awprncss4386, DRUMMER512 and purplefeather21 for being amazing readers who commented almost every chapter with words of encourage. And to everyone else with they're little words of wisdom. Until next time, peace & love.**


End file.
